Yuna Yuki
|-|Civilian= |-|Hero= |-|Mankai= Summary Yuki Yuna (結城 友奈 Yūki Yūna) is the protagonist and the titular character of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the school's Hero Club. She prides herself on being a hero, helping out others in need and always remaining optimistic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely far higher | 5-C Name: Yuna Yuki Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation through her fairy Gyuki, Fire Manipulation through her fairy Kasha, Forcefield Creation through her fairies, Immortality (Type 4), Martial Arts, Resistance to cold and ice, Hand-to-hand combat, Gauntlet and greave proficiency | All previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding giant, robotic arms rather than gauntlets and greaves. Attack Potency: At least City level, likely far higher (Is shown to be stronger than Fu, who can one-shot Vertexes, which are shown to be able to shrug off nukes, even in their weakest forms) | Moon level (Was able to destroy a Vertex soul comparable to the size of Earth's moon) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Easily tagged Vertex missiles, which should be greater in speed than any of humanity's missiles, the fastest of which go at Mach 25) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Traveled to the center of the giant Vertex soul in about 5 seconds, which should be comparable to the radius of our own moon) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Was able to toss the Scorpio Vertex a fair distance) | Unknown, likely at least Class K (Should be vastly superior to her Hero form) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely far higher | Moon Class Durability: City level (Though her fairies make her very difficult to kill) | Moon level Stamina: Very High (Easily tanked being slapped around by the Scorpio Vertex) | Very High Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Gauntlets and greaves, her fairies Gyuki and Kasha | Giant robotic arms Intelligence: Average (is a second year in middle school) Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Yuna cannot become a Hero Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Hero Punch: Yuna's first fairy, Gyuki, allows her to condense energy into her gauntlets, and lets her release it in a punch called the "Hero Punch". - Hero Kick: Yuna's second fairy, Kasha, allows her to control firey energy with her greaves, and lets her release it in explosive kicks that she dubs the "Hero Kick". Key: Hero | Mankai Gallery File:Kasha-and-gyuki.png|Yuna's fairies, Kasha (left) and Gyuki (right) File:Hero-kick.gif|Hero Kick! File:Hero-punch.gif|Hero Punch! Others Notable Victories: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's profile (Note: At least 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Greave Users Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls